Changing Lives
by luscious-laya-sexy-sarah
Summary: LJ. Set during Lily and James' 7th year. What will happen to bring these two people together.Rating just incase.


**Ch. 1 The Train Ride**

Lily Evans stepped through the barrier to platform 9 & ¾, with a relieved sigh, she was finally heading home.

She scanned the large crowd for her 3 best friends; Crystal, Sara & Sandrilene. She spotted all three of them talking animatedly to each other. As usual she was last again.

She quickly walked over, pushing her trolley ahead of her.

All of them turned at the same time and yelled out to her "Hey Legs!"

"Hey Snow, Fly, Dream!" Lily yelled straight back to them. This was how it happened every year; it hadn't changed since second year.

They all hugged before stepping aboard the scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express to begin their 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Lily Evans or Legs was 5'8" with wavy crimson hair reaching to her mid-back. She had twinkling emerald eyes and a porcelain complexion, with a few freckles over her nose. Lily was an incredibly stubborn girl. She had been recently appointed Head Girl. Lily was beautiful and guys fawned over her. Her friends had been calling her Legs since 2nd year when she had her growth spurt.

Sara Miles or Snow was Lily's best friend. She was 5'7" with straight brown hair reaching her shoulders and mischievous brown eyes. She was energetic and never stopped bouncing around. She was beautiful and a date-'em-and-drop-'em girl. She always got straight to the point. Her friends called her snow because she loved the snow so much.

Crystal May or Fly was pretty in her own way. She was 5'7" with straight black hair reaching just past her shoulder blades and piercing blue eyes. She was lively and loved a good party. She had the occasional boy and was very confident. Crystal had always loved to fly she even tried jumping off a balcony once when she was young.

Sandrilene Lawrence or Dream was best friends with Fly. She was the shortest of the four at 5'5" with blonde hair in tight curls that reached her mid-back and mysterious purple eyes. She was a shy girl, but still new how to party. She was always the mediator between the fights in the group, she was overall very calm. She was spaced out a lot and dreamed of anything she wanted, giving her the name Dream.

These four girls were all Gryffindor's and had been friends since their first year. They were popular throughout the whole school except with the Slytherin's.

They were loved by the teachers and were all very good students, but they enjoyed pranking, but it was always blamed on the Marauders.

They snuck out to Hogsmead a lot to go to clubs, get drunk and dance the night away, before fumbling back to Hogwarts at some ungodly hour in the morning.

"Sorry girls I've got to go to the Heads meeting now. Aargh, James Potter. See ya's later," Lily said just after the train began it's journey

When Lily arrived at the Heads compartment she was the only one there. She decided to have a look around.

It was a lush looking compartment, with fluffy seats and a small bar fridge full of snacks. There was a small platform at one end with a lectern sitting neatly in the middle.

There was a short note from Dumbledore sitting on the lectern, briefing her and James Potter on the prefect meeting that was to take place in an hour.

After reading the note Lily sat down in a chair and curled up to read her book.

It wasn't long before she heard the door slide open, she glanced up to see James Potter walk in, but there was no arrogance in the way he held himself as there had been in the past.

"Hey Lily," James said as he slumped into a seat on the opposite side of the compartment to lily.

"Hi Potter," Lily replied, not bothering to correct him saying that to him her name was Evans. He looked slightly defeated and that he would lash out at the slightest thing that annoyed him.

They discussed the meeting briefly, being formal with each other as was normal for interaction between the two unless it was yelling. There was still 45 minutes until the prefects were due to arrive in the compartment to be briefed.

Lily turned and stared out the window, watching the scenery flash past before her eyes and turned her thoughts to James Potter and his best mate Sirius Black. She didn't despise James Potter as was most commonly thought, she only thought he was immature and needed to grow up. People couldn't understand why she was so cold towards James Potter and not Sirius Black. Truth be told Sirius was like her older brother, even if they hardly spoke. Ever since… that night when he had found her, a broken girl and comforted her, while telling her more about himself, they'd spent many a late night talking in the common room or wandering the halls together. She knew he was looking out for her and she was always there for him.

James Potter otherwise known as Prongs to his friends was watching Lily and thinking about what had happened over the summer holidays. It wasn't only hard on him, but it was also hard on Sirius Black (Padfoot) he's best mate. He didn't know why it had happened; he only knew that it had and that he still wasn't over it.

Unknown to James Lily had turned around just in time to see a single, silent tear role down James' face as he remembered what had happened.

She slowly stood up and walked over to sit next to him. She wasn't pretending t care, she really did care, she was by no means a cold hearted bitch.

"What's wrong Po… James?" Lily asked quietly.

"Nothing Lily and even if there was why would I tell you, you've never exactly been nice to me," James replied more harshly than he had intended not really wanting to think about, let alone talk about what had happened.

"You don't have to tell me now James, but if you ever need to talk, I will listen. I don't hate you," Lily responded still being gentle and not getting angry with him for being hostile towards her before rising from her seat to make her way back to the window.

It was silent until the prefects began streaming in, both students lost n there own thoughts. Seeing James cry had made Lily remember the Christmas break of 5th year all over again, and it hurt.

Once all the prefects were there and seated Lily and James began the prefects meeting. It all ran smoothly and soon all of the prefects were filing out again, the solemn mood of the head students not going unnoticed.

Once the last prefect was out the door, Lily walked towards the door ready to leave James alone to his own thoughts.

"Wait," James called softly to Lily's retreating figure.

Lily turned around with her hand still on the door handle.

"I need to talk," Lily saw another tear role down his cheek and that was enough to make her stay and listen, just like she had said she would.

Lily made her way back over to where James was sitting, sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace.

"What happened?" Lily pressed, and so James began to talk.


End file.
